14: Guys and Dolls
by Silent Elegy
Summary: A heated argument with Sam prompts the Monster of Contrivance, Fiona Fenton, to teach Danny what it's like to be a girl...by turning him into one.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters are the product of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon studios. Fiona, Elegy, Nocturne, Kat/Electra, the Ghost Master, and all related characters are the product Silent Elegy.

* * *

The creature shifted uneasily as it watched the master write. Master called it Contrivance, but it preferred Fiona. It had enjoyed being Fiona, and it missed bro-that is, Danny. It promised to be good, so the master had let it out. Master had no idea what it had planned.

It missed Danny. It had a lot of fun in Danny's world, and it wanted to go back. It shifted its incorporeal form to become a feminine mirror image of the boy and grinned. Wouldn't he be surprised to see it again? It went into ghost mode and floated, quietly and invisibly, through the door.

It passed several of the master's other creatures, lounging or chatting. One in particular it was careful to avoid. That one, Panic he called himself, could see things that were invisible. And, true to his name, he panicked and started screaming whenever it happened.

It momentarily considered bringing him along, but decided against it. It would have been amusing to watch, but he was considerably more trouble than he was worth. Still, it had no idea what it was going to do when it got back. Danny had informed it in no uncertain terms that Fiona Fenton was not welcome.

It paused before the entrance to his world and shrugged. It would figure that out as it went along.

* * *

"Oh, right, because being a guy is so much harder a girl!" Sam exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

The argument had started thanks to Dash, who pushed Danny into his locker again. A normal enough happenstance, but it had been a bad day already. He'd been chasing a ghost literally all night and managed about five minutes of sleep during first period. That was possibly the most sleep he'd gotten in two days. And the worst part was that it was the Ghost Master he had been chasing.

He was quickly beginning to regret letting the team from Louisiana stay.

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about being shoved in your locker every five minutes!" he retorted. "All you have to worry about is what color lipstick to wear!"

Sam huffed angrily. "Excuse me? I think you have me confused with Paulina!"

"Whatever! All I'm saying is you girls don't have near the problems guys do."

"Maybe you should try being one! I'm going home. Call me when you stop being so pigheaded."

Danny crossed his arms and turned away as she left. Tucker looked between the two of them, torn between concern and laughter. Finally deciding that he didn't much want to hang around with either of them in that kind of mood, he patted his friend's shoulder. "Hey, I got to go, too, man," he explained. "She'll cool down pretty soon; don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Danny just barely managed not to snap. He sighed and waved goodbye, then headed for home.

Now that Sam was gone, he felt kind of bad, but not enough to apologize. She just didn't understand what it was like to be a guy.

"Hi! Danny!" squealed a voice he thought had heard the last of. He cringed and turned just in time for his feminine mirror image to throw herself around his neck happily. "I have missed you so much!" she squealed again.

"Fiona!" he exclaimed, freeing himself from her grasp. "What are you doing here? How did you get out again?"

She grinned happily and bounced around on the balls of her feet. "Master said I could come back if I was really, really, really good! So I was! But she wouldn't let me come back yet, so I snuck out. Have you missed me?"

"No," he answered shortly, wishing he had brought the Fenton Thermos with him.

Fiona pouted for a moment, then smiled slyly. "I heard your argument. You're a very bad boy."

Danny rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Fiona, go home."

She giggled and dodged around in front of him. "Uh-uh," she said, wagging her finger. "I think you need to learn a lesson. This is gonna be fun!"

"What is?" the boy demanded. As he watched, Fiona's form wavered and melted into something that looked half liquid and half clear gas. He momentarily wondered if that was her true form, then she shot straight through him.

He gasped and staggered back, more from surprise than anything. It didn't hurt, although it did burn a little. Mostly, he felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. Suddenly, his legs didn't want to support his weight, and he went to his knees. He felt…weird, to put it mildly. Out of place in his own body.

"Now, you can see how the other half lives," Fiona whispered next to his ear. She giggled. "Danielle."

He staggered to his feet and turned, but she was gone. She had mispronounced his…name… He made the mistake of glancing down.

…Her name?


	2. Chapter One

Danny…or was it Danni…? She didn't know anymore. Either way, she had flown invisibly straight to her house at a speed that would have amazed under normal circumstances. She stood before her mirror on the verge of panic and, and this was the worst part, tears. She'd always wondered why Jazz started crying so easily in romance movies. Apparently, that was something women just did.

"I resent that!" exclaimed a voice. She whirled around, panic warring with attack instincts, to see a vaguely familiar brown haired woman with her hands on her hips and a mocking glint in her eyes. "Just because your hormones are out of control right now, doesn't mean everyone else's are."

"How'd you get in here?" the ghost girl demanded, cringing at how high her voice had become.

Elegy waved her hand dismissively. "I can do whatever I want. And I'm in a bad mood. I saw you're little argument with Sam, and I think I'm just going to let you stay like that for a while."

"What? No! You can't!"

"Watch me." The woman, apparently too amused to even stutter and act like a terrified mouse as she normally would in the ghost kid's presence, vanished.

Alone again, Danni finally gave in and burst into tears. She didn't want to be a girl. "Oh, no…" she whined. "What are Mom and Dad going to say?" Maybe she could convince them it was a ghost's curse. She wasn't entirely certain that it wasn't, anyway.

She had to find Fiona; that was all there was to it.

Finally, she managed to get her emotions back under control and start thinking again. Last time Fiona had invaded her world, she had put a field around the city that had overshadowed the power's natural patterns to the point that it nearly killed Kat. As hesitant as she was to let anyone see her like this, she had to do something.

* * *

"How doth the little crocodile improve its shining tail?" quoted a voice. "And pour the waters of the Nile o'er every golden scale?"

"Kat?" Danni called hesitantly.

"O'er here, me Phantom," she returned, fading into view a few feet away. "And good morrow to you. I find I grow bored this fine day, and so I have chosen to quote Alice and Wonderland. How goes your own?"

The girl stared at her friend for a few moments. Several responses went through her head, and she finally settled on asking, "Do I look different to you?"

Kat scrutinized her very carefully and shook her head. "No. Should you?"

Danni looked down at her…self and back at Kat. "I don't look different at all?" she persisted. "Or sound different? Or anything?"

"Well, your vocal patterns are a bit raised, like you're worried. Is something wrong?"

There was a prolonged pause. "I am a girl!" she burst out angrily. Kat raised an eyebrow. "Stupid Fiona came back and turned me into a girl! How can you not tell?" She gestured at her…self.

Kat blinked a few times, then started shrieking with laughter. "Oh, I would kill for a camcorder right now! This is priceless! Just priceless!"

"It's not funny!"

The thespian was actually laughing so hard that her form wavered. "Oh, man! This is so the hot topic all over the Ghost Zone in about five minutes!"

"No! Kat! Don't you dare!" She lunged forward to catch the errant gremlin and got a face full of thick blue smoke for her efforts. Oh, yeah. That was a great idea. "What am I going to do?" she moaned, sitting down on a headstone. If anyone found out, she was never going to live this down.

At least the Fenton Portal was still cordoned off, so ghost attacks would be few and far between. Unless Elegy brought them through. She had done that last time to use Box Ghost as a distraction. But she seemed concerned for Amity Park's general welfare. Surely she wouldn't-

A rumbling noise drew her attention to the sudden presence of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. With a panicked gasp, she faded from sight and prayed they hadn't seen her.

Jack Fenton's driving would have made a NASCAR veteran faint. He careened into view, just barely missed a tree, and knocked over several headstones before squealing to a stop and lunging from the vehicle shouting "Ghost!" His wife followed in a slightly more composed, but no less hurried, manner. They were both armed with Fenton Ghost Bazookas, naturally.

Well, she would have to tell them eventually. Might as well be while they thought there was a ghost in the area. She ducked behind a tree to become visible again, took a deep breath, and hesitantly peeked around the trunk. "Mom?" she called and winced as her voice got even higher from nerves.

The two ghost hunters whirled around and stared at their nervously grinning daughter. Maddie pulled her hood back, a suspicious look in her eyes. "Danny?"

Oh, yes. This was the best idea she'd had since telling Kat. "There was a ghost!" she wailed, cursing her dry eyes now that she wanted tears. She gestured vaguely off to the left. "It went that way."

"I'll get it!" Jack yelled as he jumped back into the driver's seat and swerved around, knocking over several more headstones as he did so.

Maddie didn't even appear to notice. "Oh, sweetie!" she crooned, gathering Danni into her arms. "Don't worry; your father and I can reverse this."

Somehow, she didn't think it would be that easy.

* * *

Six tests and eight hours later, Danni still had…a few things she didn't want to think about having. She had just barely managed to get out of the various blood tests her father wanted to perform, and then only because Maddie had convinced him that it wouldn't help. She sat in her sister's room, as far away from overzealous parents as she could get without leaving the house.

Jazz slowly paced the room, one hand to her chin in thought. "So Fiona wasn't a ghost?" Her sister shrugged, the picture of uncaring misery. "But why would she do this?"

Again, Danni shrugged. "She said it's because of a fight I had with Sam. I said it was easier to be a girl than a guy."

"Uh-huh."

"Please don't look at me like that. I'm having a bad enough day."

Jazz snickered quietly. "Go to bed. Maybe it'll wear off over night."

She brightened slightly at the thought, even though she didn't really believe it.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Danni exclaimed the next morning.

Maddie folded her arms and sighed. "Danni, this is no excuse to avoid going to school. You are not sick."

"Mom, I can't go to school like this! Everyone'll laugh at me!"

As if being a girl weren't bad enough, Maddie had decreed that she would be borrowing one of Jazz's old bras. It was worse than uncomfortable; it was beyond humiliating. There were no words to describe her feelings on the subject. Then, just when she thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, she had to go to school. As a girl.

As long as she lived, she would never live down the shame. She argued with both of her parents right up until it was time to leave, and Jazz drove her to make sure she didn't become invisible and escape. "The world hates me," she muttered as they pulled up alongside the building.

Jazz was almost moved to have pity on the poor girl, but something reminded her that Danni needed to be taught a lesson. It wasn't until much later that she would question what that lesson might have been.


	3. Chapter Two

Danni shuffled along the hall to her locker, head down and hunched over. She could feel everyone staring at her, and a quick glance around confirmed that it was not her imagination. Was it really that obvious?

Of course, it was. Why wouldn't it be? She cringed as a voice called her name, not that any more attention could be drawn to her. She stopped to face her friends and sighed miserably.

"You're kidding," Tucker exclaimed. "It's true?"

"I don't want to talk about," Danni replied through clenched teeth, turning back to her locker. She listened to her friends try not to laugh until Sam failed miserably. "Guys, it's not funny!"

Sadly, her voice's newfound pitch only served to make them laugh harder, along with everyone else in hearing distance. "You know," Sam managed at last. "After yesterday, I can't really say I feel sorry for you."

Danni grumbled something not very nice and left them for first period. The class, however, was a complete disaster. For once, all she wanted was to be able to take notes in peace, and no one would leave her alone. Only the teacher was able to concentrate on his lesson; everyone else stared and sniggered. By lunchtime, she had come to a conclusion. Although many days had vied for "worst ever," this one went above and beyond them all.

"So how did you guys find out anyway?" she asked, joining Sam and Tucker at their usual table.

"We overheard Paulina yelling it all over the school," Sam answered, still snickering.

"How'd she find out?"

"Oh, my gosh," laughed Valerie as she and Star sauntered over. "That ghost really got you, didn't it?"

"How does everyone know about this already?" Danni attempted to demand. Sadly, her indignation only resulted in more laughter from everyone in hearing distance. She clamped her mouth shut and glared at the table, resolving to not say another word until she found and killed Fiona or Elegy. Whichever she could get her hands on first. And probably both.

She never thought she would actually be happy to see Lancer, but his arrival at that moment to tell everyone to keep it down was a blessing. Even if he was laughing as well.

"Come on, Danni," Valerie continued, sitting down while Star wandered back to the popular table. "Lighten up. This is funny."

"Maybe for you," the ghost girl muttered darkly.

The rest of day passed as though Clockwork had slowed it down. The girl wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest if that was exactly what had happened. Finally, however, the last bell rang, and she fled the building at 112 miles per hour. In fact, it was probably faster, but she wasn't paying enough attention to care.

There was a small café a few blocks from Fenton Works. The last time Fiona had run amok in Amity Park, Elegy had waited there. Sure enough, as the girl returned to human form and slid inside, her quarry sat in a corner scribbling into a notebook.

The…being seemed different than the last time Danni had seen her. The most noticeable difference was the lack of glasses. However, she also seemed darker somehow. The mousy attitude she had displayed was still gone as though it had never been, and the girl wasn't sure she liked the change. It made her uneasy.

Elegy glanced up to smirk, and the notebook vanished. "Here to beg?" she asked curiously.

If she had been a dog, her hackles would have raised at the tone. It reminded her of the insane psychic Silver. For just a split second, she could almost see a physical resemblance between the two. It was gone just as quickly, but she couldn't keep that remembered hatred from coloring her tone. "Okay, I got into a little argument with Sam, and it was stupid, and I get it. Okay? I get it! Can you please turn me back now?"

The woman smirked and slowly shook her head. "No…I don't think you get it yet. Not really. Actually, I think I like you better this way."

"But you have to turn me back!" Danni protested, once again bordering on annoying tears when she would much have preferred a nice rage.

Elegy laughed. She laughed for a long time, during which the ghost girl became increasingly nervous. Finally, she stopped and leaned forward conspiratorially. "I can do whatever I want, Danni girl. And right now, I want a puppy."

She heard, understood, and was gone in record time.

* * *

"Come on, Danni," Sam chastised. "You can't hide in here forever." 

Danni sat on her bed, arms folded and head down. She barely glanced up to glare as she replied, "Wanna bet?"

"Oh, come on, man!" Tucker whined. "We were going to see that movie today!"

"Guys," Danni grumbled between clenched teeth. "I'm wearing a bra."

Sam flashed a self-satisfied grin. "Welcome to womanhood!"

"It's one of Jazz's."

"Could be worse. Could be one of your mom's."

The three friends shuddered in unison. "Look, I'm sorry," Danni sighed. "I just can't go out again like this. You have no idea what today was like."

"Ready to admit girls have it rough, too?"

The girl paused to glare at Tucker for laughing before she answered. "I think the bra alone makes it worse." She sighed and shook her head. "I guess I'll come with you," she muttered, although her better judgment screamed that it was a bad idea. Still, she felt should get used to it; she had begun to doubt she would ever be herself again.

* * *

The trip went relatively well. The three friends didn't meet anyone they knew, and Danni found that she had never been more grateful for high school football. 

"So Fiona wasn't a ghost?" Tucker asked between bites of pizza.

Danni simply sighed and glanced around furtively. This was already turning out to be the same conversation she'd had with Jazz. With the game over, the Pizza Shanty was slowly filling with people, and she wanted nothing more than to hurry up and leave. Perversely, Sam seemed determined to make her stay and pay for her thoughtless comments.

"So why didn't you tell us?" the object of her thoughts asked.

She shrugged and turned back face them. "I don't know. I guess I thought you wouldn't believe me." She laughed nervously. "I mean, all-powerful beings from another planet? It sounds like a bad movie." She had not mentioned that Kat might be one of them. For some reason, she didn't want to believe that of the overdramatic gremlin.

She glanced around again as her friends speculated. At least, they believed her. She just knew they would start laughing again, and…

Across the room, a familiar form leaned against the wall. They locked eyes, and the girl was alarmed to see Elegy's blue-grey eyes turn a demonic red. It was only for an instant before they were back to normal, but she suddenly had a very bad feeling that didn't have a thing to do with ghosts.

She cringed as a nasally voice rang out, "Hey, everyone! It's Fen-_tina_!" Dash's proclamation was naturally followed by an explosion of laughter from the other popular kids. Danni felt her face turn red and stared at the table before her glowing eyes could give her away. Sadly, it still wasn't anger she felt, and she was beginning to think her emotions might have been altered along with the of her.

"Hey, guys?" she muttered. "I'm just going to go, now."

"We'll come, too," Tucker said, standing. He motioned to Sam, who just shook her head.

"Nope. I think Danni needs to learn to deal with it." She glared up angrily. "After all, it's not like you'll ever get changed back."

Danni stared for a moment, blinking back annoying tears, then turned and left quickly as dignity would allow. She wanted to simply run, but that would have made the situation worse. "She's not acting like herself," she sniffled once they were clear of the building.

"She seems normal to me," Tucker replied, perturbed.

Of course, she did. They were both being controlled by something, after all. No, not controlled, but definitely influenced. The girl wiped her eyes, determined to start acting like her old self even if she couldn't look the part. She was grateful for the silence her usually talkative friend maintained while they walked back to Fenton Works. When they finally reached the door, she sighed miserably. "Thanks, Tucker."

The technogeek nodded, his face an interesting shade. Danni sighed, afraid that she knew what was coming. Sure enough, Tucker rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um…you wouldn't want to, maybe…go out sometime, would you?"

Danni glared. "I'm not a girl!"

"So that's a no?"

She closed the door in his face and heard him yell from the other side, "Call me?" It was decidedly disturbing.

* * *

A/N: To A.L.Anderson: I don't know if you're still reading my work, but I wanted to thank you for the review you left to Black and White. It is truly gratifying to be so appreciated; not many people are willing to take the time to leave so detailed a note. I'm glad I could instill such fear in you with my humble little trilogy. I also wanted to thank you for giving me back my motivation to write original horrors. It's always been a dream of mine, but sometimes it feels like fanfic is all I'm good at.

I wish you well, always, and if you ever decide to write your own stories and need a beta reader, my inbox is always open.


	4. Chapter Three

Danni glared down at her white-gloved hands; even her ghost form had been…altered. "But you're so pretty!" Gypsy exclaimed happily, running a brush through the girl's white hair.

"I'm just glad GM isn't around," she muttered. She had enough boys hitting on her between Tucker and Kwan; she didn't want to be anywhere near the notorious lech known as the Ghost Master. "It's like the whole world has gone insane!" she tried to explain. "Nobody's acting normal, but I'm not really that surprised. You are not coming anywhere near me with that."

Becca the flute player paused with a tube of lipstick. "Oh, come on!" she argued. "You can't waltz in here looking like that and not expect a makeover!"

Alto snickered and produced mascara from behind her back. "We're girls. It's what we do."

Danni tried to lunge forward away from Gypsy and the hairbrush, but she suddenly found her arms pinned to the chair by the twins. "Consider it revenge…" one began.

"…for all the rules," her sibling finished.

Then she was surrounded by girls. Any other time, that would have been great. Any other time, when she had still been a boy, even a gaggle of ghost girls doting on her would have made the day so much better. Right then, all she wanted to do was escape. Later, she would wonder why she didn't think to simply become intangible. She didn't think of that, however; instead, she merely closed her eyes and waited for it to end.

"Are you insane? That blue is way to dark!"

"She has a very pale complexion, and that totally clashes with the white."

"Oh, come on! Everything goes with white!"

"You're thinking of black."

"She's wearing black, too."

There was a pause while someone pointed at the vanity. "Put it back and get the light pink!"

"I want her in Mimi makeup!"

"Put…it...back…and get the pink!"

"Pink's not going to go with her eyes."

There was another pause. "You know? You're right. Okay, light blue."

Finally, however, the ordeal was over, and the ghosts moved back. "There!" Gypsy announced. "Now, you're just stunning."

For a split second, Danni agreed. Then she realized what she thinking. "No! Ew! Get it off!"

"Never!" yelled the twins in unison.

Alto exchanged glances with Becca, who said, "And if you try, I'll call GM in to flirt with you." The threat had the intended effect; Danni paused in the act of looking for something to wipe it all off with.

…Maybe it wasn't…so bad…it was certainly better than dealing with the Ghost Master.

Her short hair had been pulled back into two butterfly clips; the straggling strands had been curled, and hung around her face in something that would have looked pretty had it been on anyone else. She steadfastly refused to think of herself in those terms. Pale blue eye shadow graced her eyes, and her lips sported a light pink. There was more, but she didn't much want to think about it. She shook her head and sighed. "Oh, fine…"

A cheer went up from the assembled ghost girls, and someone said, "Girl's night out!"

Becca jumped into the air like a cheerleader; she had been one in life. "Yeah! Let's go the mall! We'll scare the beejeebers out of all the boys!"

Danni was about to object, and then she remembered how much they'd put her through the past two days. She grinned slowly. What good was being a ghost if you couldn't act like one now and again? Besides, it wasn't like anyone was going to be hurt; she'd make sure of that.

* * *

Dash sighed and folded his arms, glancing around furtively. If anyone saw him in the Bed, Bath, and Beyond, even through his mother had dragged him there, it would be a week before he lived it down. He knew Kwan and Star were roaming around somewhere, and Paulina practically lived at the mall. 

He heard a scream from somewhere in the back of the store and decided to leave. If his mom asked, he would just say he thought there was ghost and was trying to get away. He managed to get turned around before he found that his lie was, in fact, the truth. A blanket rose into the air and draped around something that was humanoid in form. "Boo!" it announced.

Dash lifted an eyebrow. "What are you supposed to be?" he asked the ghost.

"I'm the ghost of…um…" the specter trailed off, a lame ending to a lame haunting.

"Dude!" exclaimed another bodiless voice. "You totally suck! Try it like this."

The blanket was whisked away from its former owner and spun around a few times before drifting down to wrap itself around him. Suddenly, lamps began to flicker and everything that wasn't nailed down floated into the air.

Dash didn't scare easily. He'd been through enough ghost attacks that they didn't faze him unless he was in actual danger. He fought his way free of the bedding and looked around. Apparently, it was some kind of contest to see who could scare him the most. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "You guys are going to have to try harder than that," he offered.

He suddenly found himself in a women's clothing store, standing in the middle of a crowd of jeering teens. He looked down to see that he was wearing a bra and women's panties, then screamed and ran for the nearest dressing room. Above the crowd, completely unnoticed, two ghosts howled with laughter.

"It still counts as a scream," Danni said.

"He certainly looked terrified to me," Becca confirmed gleefully. "But overshadowing is cheating."

"You said anything goes," the half ghost reminded her as they hunted for another victim.

A few screaming people ran by, chased by a pair of white tigers; the twins specialized in shape shifting. An interesting song drifted through the air as Gypsy invoked her siren abilities. Danni was pleased to note that the music didn't affect her as a girl; at least there was one perk. Sadly, it was canceled out by the bad pun that came to mind.

"Hey, there's Kwan and Star!" she exclaimed, pointing.

Becca sniffed arrogantly. "Now, watch the master at work," she said with a grand flourish.

Star held her boyfriend's arm in a death grip and sniffled slightly. He had a somewhat blank look in his eyes, but she didn't care. He also seemed to be drawn toward something, but she was okay with that too. Whatever it was, it seemed to be in the direction of the exit. They were walking a little too slowly for her tastes by the fountain when the water suddenly came to life and rose into the air.

"Kwan!" she screamed, running to hide on his other side. "Do something!"

The bewitched football player did not respond in any way, but merely continued to walk as the wall of water cascaded down over them. Star screamed again and started running; Kwan could take care of himself.

"Not bad," Danni teased. She led the way to the center of the mall where the men were gathering. Gypsy's mournful song was about to come to an end, and she wanted to be there when the spell ended.

The gypsy woman could look absolutely gorgeous when she wanted. She hovered a few feet in the air, her long hair falling around her. The last few notes echoed across the commons, and all the men stirred at last. They looked around, looked at each other, and finally looked at the ghost.

Suddenly, Gypsy's pale complexion turned a sickening shade of green. Her eyes glowed red, her teeth became fangs, and her fingers became claws. She lunged forward, screaming shrilly, while her victims ran around and into each other trying to get away.

"Crud!" yelled Alto, flying by. "It's the Fentons! Run!"

The six ghost girls scattered like the wind as Jack and Maddie Fenton appeared in their midst. Danni ducked through the floor into the underground garage to make her way back home. Finally, she understood why ghosts liked to scare people; that had been fun, and she was sorry it was over so quickly. No one had gotten hurt, and no one had seen her…in makeup…

She became intangible and let the offending stuff slide off. That was definitely one of the best days she'd had of late. Getting revenge on Dash made everything worthwhile, even the lecture she would probably get from Jazz if the older girl ever figured out she'd been involved. For the first time in a while, she truly felt like she belonged somewhere. She'd even managed to forget about being a girl for…

"Oh, no…" she groaned. She should have known there was an ulterior motive to the best time she'd had in three days. "I'm not going to stay like this!" she announced, relatively certain Elegy could hear her.

There was no answer.


	5. Chapter Four

Jazz peeked around the door to her sister's room to find her sitting cross-legged on the bed, apparently deep in meditation. Every few seconds, her form would shimmer slightly, and once or twice, she even became downright foggy. "Uh, Danni? What are you doing?"

"Trying to learn how to shape shift," the ghost girl answered without opening her eyes. "I refuse to stay like this forever."

"Ah…" Jazz said, smiling slightly. "Well, Mom and Dad just called to say they'll be late getting home. They met some ghosts at the mall." Snickering quietly, she backed out again.

Danni fell back on the bed as soon as the door was closed again. She wasn't even certain she could shape shift, let alone figure out how so quickly. Elegy and Fiona had gotten into her world somehow; there had to be a way back to theirs. Maybe if she could find it…

Well, she wasn't sure what would happen then, but it was better than sitting around. She transformed again, and flew out over the town. The problem would be finding them, of course. She didn't know much about them, but she did know where Elegy liked to hang out when she was in town.

The café was mostly deserted when she poked her head through the ceiling. She located her quarry just leaving and followed at a decent distance. It was definitely strange, though. The last time the woman didn't know she was being followed, she had walked with a somewhat vacant look, like her mind was in another world. This time, she had a very purposeful stride, even taking the time to sneer at people who got in the way. It was as though it wasn't even the same person.

And what if it wasn't? Elegy had said she had other creatures like Fiona. What if that was one of them? But then, where was the real Elegy?

She watched the lady walk through a door and drifted lower. The windows were boarded up for some reason and paper covered the glass door. Unable to see in, she followed, hesitantly, into a painfully familiar shifting green landscape. "The Ghost Zone?" she muttered. "But how-"

Her confusion was brought to an end by the sound of laughter behind her. "Did you ever have the feeling that someone up there was toying with you? That your life was nothing but entertainment for a greater being?"

"Who are you?" Danni demanded.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I am Nocturne, the dark half. That fool Elegy treats this place like a wildlife reserve. She's always going on and on about maintaining the canon universe. But I say let them rot! Why have a universe under your total control if you can't have a little fun with it, hm?"

Danni charged her fists with ectoplasmic energy and fought off the sudden, infuriating desire to cry. "What have you done with her?"

Nocturne smirked. "Oh, I think you've got worse problems than the welfare of someone who's been toying with your life for four months." Then she was gone, along with the door.

The ghost girl looked around, painfully aware that she was lost in the Ghost Zone with no one to turn to and no idea of how to get home. The area looked vaguely familiar, as though she'd been through once or twice, but it gave her no clues as to which direction the Fenton Portal was in. That, of course, was assuming she could even get through with Walker's goons standing guard on it. Picking a direction at random, she drifted off in the hopes that she would find an area she knew.

Nocturne...Nocturne and Elegy...the musical theme was not lost on her. They could have been twins; maybe they were? It would explain why Fiona had chosen to present herself as his twin. Or maybe Elegy had split personalities; that would have explained the "dark half" comment.

Wasn't that a novel by Stephen King? Was it some kind of clue? Or was she reading too much into things in a desperate attempt to understand why?

She had never felt like her life was under a microscope before, but the woman's comments had put her on edge. She could almost feel someone staring over her shoulder, waiting to see what she would do next. A furtive glance confirmed that it was just her imagination.

Where were all the ghosts, anyway? Granted, the Ghost Zone wasn't a hotbed of activity, but there were usually one or two spirits floating around. The mental picture of a handful of her enemies gathered around a television screen to watch her exploits crossed her mind, and she forced it away. She was just being paranoid.

And wasn't that the point, after all? To whittle away her comfort and peace of mind for whatever game Nocturne had cooked up? No one was watching her! This was all just an elaborate plot to...do something...she wasn't sure what exactly, but she would figure it out.

However, in the meantime, she needed to figure out how to get home. She tried to count the number of allies she had in the Ghost Zone, and realized that there were only two people she could trust, three if Kat was still around somewhere, and no way to reach them. That had never really occurred to her before, that almost every ghost in existence wanted her dead…or a reasonable facsimile thereof.

Her increasingly nervous ruminations were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle as it slowed down to pace alongside. She glanced over at the two chuckling ghosts and tried to hide her embarrassment. "Yes?"

"Do…" Johnny 13 trailed off to laugh at the sound of her voice. "Do you need a ride?" Behind him, Kitty was trying to maintain a bit more tact.

Danni considered telling them she was fine. She didn't exactly trust them, but they weren't trying to kill her. "Uh, maybe you could just point the way back to the Ghost Portal?"

"Oh, come on, Danni," Kitty said, holding out her hand. "Hop on! Johnny can get you there a lot faster."

"Yeah, come on, man. Oh, sorry. Ma'am." He rubbed his shoulder where his girlfriend smacked it, still laughing.

Danni sighed. "So how many of you know about this?" she asked hesitantly, uncertain she really wanted to know.

Johnny pretended to consider the question for a moment. "Oh, only…everyone!"

"I'm going to kill Kat…"

"I hope you mean Electra," Kitty teased. The two lovebirds laughed again at her expression; they knew exactly whom she meant. The ghost scooted closer to her boyfriend and patted the seat behind her. "Come on. I promise we'll stop laughing."

Johnny scoffed and muttered something like, "No, we won't."

Although Danni seriously questioned her sanity, she climbed up behind them and held on as Johnny took off at a speed that bordered on reckless. "So you know about Walker's barricade, right?" the biker yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah, but it's the only way back!" Danni replied.

Kitty twisted around slightly to look back at her. "There's another portal. We can take you there."

"I know the guy who owns it. We're not exactly friends. So how'd you guys know where to find me?"

"We didn't!" Johnny answered. "This is our usual turf!"

"We were just driving by when we saw you," Kitty continued. "And I told Johnny to pull over. He wanted to just drive by, laughing."

Yes, that sounded like Johnny 13. Apparently, the Influence had not yet reached the Ghost Zone. Maybe Nocturne hadn't actually been planning to throw her there, which brought up an interesting question: had any of this actually been planned? And what would it mean if her tormentor were improvising?

Probably nothing.

"Hey!" Danni exclaimed, struck by a sudden epiphany. "Do you guys know where to find Electra?"

* * *

"You sure you don't want us to stick around?" Johnny asked, clearly anxious to be off. 

The ghost girl shook her head. "Nah, I can get home from here. Thanks for the ride." Kitty blew her a kiss behind Johnny's back as they sped away. Danni took a moment to grin before turning back to the door. It was rather nondescript, entirely non-threatening, and it was with great trepidation that she reached out to knock.

"What?" yelled a voice from the other side. Danni cringed; she'd been afraid of that. The nondescript door was flung open to reveal the self-titled technological genius in all his fury at being interrupted. He took one look at Danni, and all traces of his foul mood vanished into laughter.

She was becoming entirely too used to that response. "Where's Kat?" she demanded, glaring.

Technus, still laughing, leaned against the doorframe and shook his head. "I didn't believe it when she told me," he chortled.

Danni folded her arms. "Is she here?"

"What are you asking me for? I'm not her keeper."

"You're her father, aren't you?"

Her enemy snorted. "Kat's a grown woman. I've got more important things to worry about." He chuckled again. "I feel like I should fight you now, but I'd rather just laugh." And he very pointedly did just that. The door slammed shut.

Danni sighed in aggravation and pounded on it again. "What now?" Technus demanded.

"Can you at least tell me if she's still in the Ghost Zone somewhere?"

"You are sorely trying my patience, ghost child! Go askSkulker!" The door slammed a second time.

The day just got better and better.


	6. Chapter Five

Skulker was actually out of his ecto-skeleton, apparently making repairs to it. Danni had forgotten how tiny he really was; he was almost adorable. She mentally smacked herself for thinking that before calling out to him. Like Technus, he took one look at her and fell over laughing.

After a few moments, she huffed angrily. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, yeah," the little ghost squeaked, still snickering. He climbed back onto his suit from where he had tumbled off. "But I'm too busy to hunt you, right now. I'm not sure I want you looking like that, anyway."

Danni folded her arms in an attempt to look like she was biting off a scathing remark, although it was actually dejection that ran through her mind. Fortunately, she managed to keep it out of her voice. "I'm looking for Kat. Technus said she came this way."

Satisfied that a fight was not about to occur, Skulker turned back to his work. "She was here a few days ago to spread the word about you. I tried to go see for myself, but Walker wouldn't let me through, of course."

"Yeah, that's why I'm trying to find her. You wouldn't know where she went, would you?"

He waved vaguely. "She was heading towards Ghost Writer's place." He chuckled. "I would pay to see everyone's faces when they see you, now."

Something grabbed him. There were a dizzying and disorienting few seconds during which he realized that he should have paid more attention to his usual quarry. Suddenly, he was looking at the world through a set of bars. "Hey! Whelp!" he yelled, grasping the door of the cage. "Let me out!"

"You're the Ghost Zone's greater hunter," Danni mocked. "Get yourself out." She flew away, laughing at his continued shouting.

The lonely, swirling dreamscape finally gave way to a huge gothic-style building, reminiscent of a library with good reason. The huge double doors were closed, allowing no sound to emanate from within. Danni was half-tempted to give up and go somewhere else, but dealing with the Ghost Writer was still preferable to dealing with Walker.

Theoretically…

Maybe…

She eased the door open and crept inside. A rustling noise drew her attention upward, where flying books shelved and re-shelved themselves in some strange dance. The tomes closer to ground level seemed more content to remain in their places, perhaps because of their master's presence.

He strode across the floor, hands behind his back and staring at his feet. After a moment, he stopped, turned the opposite direction, and resumed walking. Behind him sat the ominous Quantum Keyboard, which he had used to throw the ghost child into a nightmarish Christmas tale. Well, maybe nightmarish wasn't the right word. As much as she would have liked to apply it to the constant rhyming, it had really been more annoying than anything.

Danni crept into view. "Uh, excuse me?"

The Ghost Writer, upon noticing who it was, stopped almost protectively in front of his favored apparatus. "Back to destroy my keyboard, again?" he asked. "Or maybe you'd just like to burn all my work!"

"I'm just looking for Kat," the girl tried to placate.

The author narrowed his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It's true?" he asked.

Danni yelled wordlessly, having finally had enough. "Yes! Yes, it's true! I'm a girl! Can you please just tell me where Kat is, so I can go home now?"

"I haven't seen her since she told me about…well…" He trailed off, almost embarrassed to talk about it. "She was heading off that way, I believe." He gestured off toward the right.

The girl rolled her eyes and, absently thanking the Ghost Writer for his time, trudged back out. "This is just great," she grumbled. "Bad enough I had to deal with Technus, Skulker, and Ghost Writer. All I need is Plasmius to show up, and my humiliation will be complete."

She stopped, fists clenched, and yelled into the void, "Is that what you wanted, Nocturne? To humiliate me? Well, fine! I don't even care anymore! Just send Vlad over, so I can-"

She broke off at the sound of quiet laughter. "Friend?" asked a familiar, and for once, not unwelcome, voice.

"Wulf!" Danni exclaimed happily.

The big werewolf ghost bounded out from behind a door to give the girl a welcoming lick. He chattered on in Esperanto for a while before remembering that his friend didn't speak that language. After a moment, he satisfied himself with another exuberant, "Friend!"

"How are you?" Danni asked. "Walker hasn't been giving you too much trouble has he?"

Wulf shook his head and grinned, his tongue lolling out like a very large puppy's. He tilted his head questioningly and pointed at the girl's…self. "_Kio fariĝis al vi?_"

The girl sighed, correctly guessing that he had just asked what happened. "It's a long story. Hey, can you get me back home?" Wulf whined slightly, clearly wanting her to stay longer. "You can come, too, if you want."

With a joyous howl, he turned to rake his claws through the empty space. The resulting tear in reality opened onto the Amity Park City Zoo, and Danni fled gratefully through. Wulf bounded after her before the tear could seal itself up again and promptly raised his nose to take in all the smells. "Friend, stay?" he asked.

Danni shook her head, to the werewolf's dismay. "I have to go home; it's getting late," she explained. "I'll come by later tonight. You just try to stay out of sight." Wulf nodded and gave her a parting slurp before going off to investigate the tiger pens.

* * *

The house was empty when Danni got home, and probably for the best. Maybe they wouldn't realize she was an hour late for curfew. Unless, of course, they had gone out looking for her. Even though she had her cell phone, there was no service in the Ghost Zone. 

"Mom?" she called, knowing there would be no response. "Dad? Jazz?" After a moment, she shrugged and flopped down on the couch to watch television. While she could call them, she didn't think it would be a good idea. They would show up eventually, and she'd probably be grounded. She wanted to put off that moment for as long as possible.

She flipped past some cartoons and an episode of Full House. The Sci-Fi Channel was playing a Ghost Hunters marathon; she stopped briefly to laugh at their excitement when "spirit orbs" flitted across the screen. Reality show, the news, game show, sitcom…she flipped back to the news. "Hey! I'm on TV!" she exclaimed, pretending to be astounded even though she'd been on the news before.

Apparently, someone at the station had gotten the idea for a new segment entitled the Phantom Report. A bunch of "experts" sat around a table to discuss her motives and behaviors. It was actually rather humorous.

The segment finally ended with three of the five aging scientists in a heated debate over whether or not ghosts mated, and the other two a little too red-faced and embarrassed by the subject matter to say anything. Danni laughed gleefully; it was nice to see someone else's face that red for a change.

She wandered into the kitchen to locate dinner and stopped short at the sight of Nocturne perched on the counter. Without actually looking up, the being tilted her head mockingly and continued to scribble into her notebook. "What are you doing here?" Danni asked cautiously.

"Filler," she replied, to the ghost girl's confusion. "I was wondering, actually, what would be worse for you: somebody finding Wulf, Walker conveniently appearing, or Kat becoming evil?"

That was, quite possibly, the least mocking tone the creature had ever used. Well, obviously, she didn't want to say what would be worse. Wulf probably wouldn't hurt anyone if he were found. Walker might be a problem, especially if he came with a legion of his guards. She didn't much want to fight Kat, but she was relatively certain she could. The only problem there would be that she caused ghost hunting equipment, like the Fenton Thermos, to malfunction in her presence, which made catching her very difficult.

Nocturne grinned and leaned back. "You know, you're right. And frankly, I can't resist it any longer." She vanished to her unfortunate victim's further bewilderment.

What did that mean? What couldn't she resist? And why did Danni suddenly feel fear tightening around her heart?

_Hello,_ amante. _Have you missed me?

* * *

_

A/N: Dear Queen of Criticism,

In the time it took you to prove that you were a lazy coward, you could have clicked on my profile and seen that this is th fourteenth story in an ongoing series. I think, by now, I shouldn't have to announce that this fic comes after Dance of Bone, especially since it's not really a sequel. Please think before you post. It makes you sound more intelligent.

No love,  
Elegy


	7. Chapter Six

Danni froze as the mental whisper echoed through her head. Well, she had to give Nocturne some credit; that was definitely the worst thing that could possibly happen. Against her better judgment, she turned slowly.

Whatever power Nocturne wielded had granted Silver her life back, along with her missing left hand. Since the insane psychic was long dead, this couldn't be the real one. Sadly, Danni had a feeling that wouldn't make her any less dangerous.

"How did you get here?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Does it matter?" Silver replied, smiling. "I'm here. You're here. Let's...play..."

Danni lunged out of the way as a bullet tore through the air and the shattered the sink. "You're not real!" she yelled, becoming her alter ego. "Silver's dead!"

To her surprise, her opponent nodded. "Perceptive _niño_. I'm not Silver. And yet, I am."

"What does that mean?"

The not-Silver shrugged and resumed fire, forcing the girl to become intangible. Danni returned with a series of ectoplasmic energy blasts that her enemy ducked around the corner to avoid.

_I'm just waiting,_ the doppelganger whispered. The kitchen furniture floated into the air and sailed through the girl's incorporeal form. _I don't like this game. I want to play my game again._

Danni phased through the wall and knocked his adversary to the ground. "What do you mean?" she demanded, holding the woman's wrist against the ground. "What are you talking about?"

"I could get used to this..."

"Answer me!"

_I'm a bad idea, a failed creation. I wasn't supposed to be what I was, but I was always too mad to control. My name is Insanity._

Suddenly, an invisible hand grabbed the girl. She struggled, but it threw her over Insanity's head and pinned her to the floor. She looked up, overcome by an unreasonable amount of terror. It took all her concentration to fight off the desire to give up and wail...

Wait.

Danni grinned as the silver gun barrel lined up with the middle of her forehead. Insanity tilted her head, half pleased and half cautious. _Your death amuses you, _amante?

"Nope," she replied brightly. "This does." And with that, she screamed. While the Ghostly Wail was somewhat more shrill in her altered voice, it was no less effective. Insanity's telekinetic hold was broken as she was flung across the room. The ghost girl immediately broke off her attack before it could weaken her and flew, fists first, into her opponent.

Insanity coughed weakly and pulled herself to her feet. _I forgot how much fun it was to fight you_, she whispered, almost nostalgically.

Danni shook her head, growing even more confused by the moment. Was it Silver or not? She looked like Silver; she talked like Silver; she had the same powers as Silver. She called herself Insanity, but she acted like Silver. "What is going on here?" she yelled, frustrated.

Suddenly, Insanity cringed and vanished. She heard a not-very-polite exclamation from somewhere near the kitchen and turned quickly to see Nocturne, held against the wall by an invisible force. Facing her and tapping one foot impatiently, was the real Elegy, at last.

"I turn my back for two minutes..." she said, aggravation clear in her voice. "That," she gestured in Danni's general vicinity, "was going way too far!"

"Oh, waa!" Nocturne replied. She grinned impishly. "You're the one that said, 'Have fun'."

"What?" Danni exclaimed, feeling very betrayed.

Elegy cringed. "Didn't I freeze him?" Her twin lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, right. Fiona, get out of there!"

She staggered back but managed to keep her feet that time as the amorphous entity reappeared in front of...

Him! Again! At last! His joy was extremely short-lived as he realized exactly what had just happened. "You...I..." he stammered. The knowledge that Fiona had been inside him the whole time only brought two words to mind. "No! Ew!"

Nocturne dropped to the floor, howling with laughter. Fiona returned to her usual form and grinned hesitantly. She started to speak, then noticed that she was in real, imminent, life-threatening danger, and fled to the safety of Elegy, who was staring with great interest at her feet.

"And now you know what everyone else feels like when you overshadow them," Nocturne pointed out.

Danny ignored her. "You could have stopped this at any time!" he yelled at Elegy. "And you just let them do this to me?"

"Are you insane? She was laughing along with the rest of us!"

Elegy, who had become a shade of red that didn't exist in the visible spectrum, hissed, "Shut...up..." She smiled in unconscious mimicry of Fiona's nervous grin as she addressed the ghost boy. "Uh...one d-day you look back and...uh...laugh?"

"No!" Danny replied. "How could you do this?"

She stuttered and stammered until Nocturne came to her rescue. "What inarticulate here is trying to say is that crap happens. Get over it."

"No, it's not!" Elegy huffed slightly and looked at her two companions. "This is confusing, now. Both of you go away." Nocturne shrugged and, taking a protesting Fiona by the ear, vanished. "I apologize for my counterpart. I let her take over watching your world while I was otherwise occupied with the one I actually own and..." She trailed off and glanced up slightly.

Danny folded his arms and glared. While he was grateful to be able to use that particular noun again, he couldn't help but think that none of it would have happened if not the woman before him.

Elegy returned his glare with one of her own. "You know, I could just make you forget this whole thing ever happened. Instead, I'm taking the time to explain and a-an-aplo...ah...bleh..." She broke off with a frustrated growl and earned the tiniest smile from the boy.

"Fine," he sighed, relaxing slightly. "But why? What was the point?

"Originally, it was to make you find out what it's like to be a girl. I think the lesson got lost somewhere in Nocturne's...ah..." She cleared her throat and continued at a slower pace, "...Overzealous love of interesting forms of torture."

The boy sighed. He wasn't too sure about interesting, but it had definitely been torture. "Okay. What about Insanity?"

"She's a little like Contrivance, only she belongs to Nocturne. And she's completely uncon-un-on...un...con...trollable."

"But is she Silver?" Danny persisted. He sighed with relief when the woman shook her head.

"In a sense, she was because Nocturne asked her to be. But no. She was not the real Silver. And...?"

They stared at each other for a few minutes. The boy knew she knew he was wondering about Kat and was waiting for him to ask. By the look in her eyes, she was hoping he would not. At last, he sighed and relaxed the rest of the way. "That was still a rotten thing to let her do."

"And I cannot apologize enough!" Elegy reiterated emphatically. "If there is anything at all I can do to make it up to you, consider it d...uh...d-d…" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Done."

Danny thought for a moment, then grinned evilly. "Well, there is one thing..."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! _/shields self/_ Like Nocturne says, I couldn't resist any longer. By the way, for those you who are wondering, no. I don't have a twin sister, or a split personality. Nocturne is pure ego personified. Okay, now for the epilogue. 


	8. Epilogue

Danny sighed happily as he finished relating the events to his friends. He was just happy that everything was back to normal again.

Tucker, fortunately, had been appalled at himself for his behavior, and still seemed somewhat ill. He focused on his PDA as though it was the sole purpose of his existence in order to avoid looking at his friend.

Sam also avoided meeting his eyes. "Hey," she began. "I'm really sorry for acting like such a jerk."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sorry for...everything I said..."

Danny shrugged. "It's okay, guys. You were both under Nocturne's spell."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad," the goth girl said.

The three friends fell quiet for a few minutes as they regarded their empty food containers. Unable to take silence any longer, Tucker finally asked, "So what did you ask her for?"

The ghost boy grinned and looked towards the door of the Nasty Burger. Next to it, Elegy grinned, saluted, and vanished. Suddenly, the door burst open and a high-pitched voice yelled, "Fenton! That stupid ghost of yours turned me into a girl!"

The newly made female Dash recognized her mistake almost immediately as the entire establishment burst into roaring laughter. She screamed again, although in horror rather than anger, and ran back out.

"Oh, not much," Danny finally answered. "Just that Dash could find out how much fun it's been."

All good humor restored, the trio left the Nasty Burger to find something more fun to do.

Nocturne leaned over the back of her chair and swiveled around in boredom. "So did he buy it?" she asked.

Elegy didn't bother looking away from the computer screen. She didn't approve of telling idle lies to the boy, and so had not done so. Stretched the truth a bit, maybe, but not lied. She also idly wondered why her counterpart bothered speaking when she didn't exist anyway.

"Hey! I resent that!"

After all, author status or not, she was the same kind of plot device as all the others.

"You're just asking for a headache, aren't you?"

It was really rather humorous. Elegy had a very fitting punishment. What better way to break her of her love for poorly written stories than to make her MST them?

"What are you writing?" she asked cautiously, suddenly unable to see the screen.

Elegy grinned evilly. "You'll find out."

Kat barely flinched as Danny appeared sitting across from her. "You know, I'm almost getting to that," she mentioned idly. They sat in relative silence for a few minutes, until she noticed that he was drumming his fingers. "I'm not going to apologize."

"I know," the boy sighed. "But why'd you have to go and tell everyone at school, too?"

"Because it was funny," she answered. "Lighten up, Phantom."

Danny shook his head in mock sadness. "You realize I have to get you back for that now?" he pointed out, displaying the Fenton Thermos for her inspection.

She scoffed derisively. "Oh, please. What are you going to do; try to trap me in there?" The boy just grinned and hit the release button.

"Will you be my friend?" yelled the pajama-clad spook as he was forced out of his prison.

Kat screamed, along with several other people, and fled the establishment at a run. Klemper followed, still demanding her attention. Chuckling in satisfaction, Danny trailed along behind the two to make sure no one was harmed. He wouldn't let it go on for too long, of course. He had promised to visit Wulf later, after all.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I do love seeing the epilogue. Another story done, and another soon to come. The curtains draw closed, and the actors retire to home...

Yow! Sorry! I spout poetry when I'm in a good mood, and boy, am I ever in a good mood. See, over the last two days, I've come up with four new fic ideas, plus the one submitted by Ryo (Who is my hero for that...). So tomorrow's fic is called Phasmatis ex Machina, which is Latin for "Ghost from the Machine". And if that doesn't tell you who the featured villian is, you need to read more of my fics. Actually, if you're just tuning in, you need to go read them anyway. _/nodnodnod/_

As always, thank you to all my reveiwers, including you, Queen of Criticism. By the way, though. If you're going to flame me, you need to be meaner about it. If you're trying to give con/crit, you need to be more detailed, and the odd pleasantry wouldn't hurt. I might be more receptive. A special thank you to Ryo once again, for "Why keeping a diary around Kat is a bad idea". And a special mention of Random, just so I can watch her fangirl again. heh heh heh


End file.
